leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezreal/Strategy
Skill usage * By aiming in brushes and watching your cooldowns while listening for the hit sound, you can see if enemies are hiding in a brush. ** Keep an eye on your stacks and whether they increase. This aspect allows you to check brush with other abilities as well. * If attacking a tower with an ally, you can use on them to boost their attack speed. Hitting the friendly champion will also increase the stacks and duration of your passive . * In the lane, early burst damage is very high. Combine this with a lane partner or jungler's crowd control to get some kills. * Consider using on champions whose damage output primarily relies on auto-attacks (e.g. , and ). The attack speed buff/debuff can be more effective than the damage component. *Remember that can be used to jump terrain spots and walls in the jungle. It is your best escape mechanism. **Be careful using it offensively in a skirmish as people will know to focus you while it's on cooldown. **Take note of the surrounding area. If is low on health and tries to over a wall, the escape attempt will be pointless if the homing missile targets a jungle monster and pulls aggro. *Use to help line up your other abilities. *You can line up to hit multiple minion waves or monsters. * Do not hesitate to use to just farm a creep wave or defend a turret. By spamming the cooldown for will come back up very quickly. With maxed cooldown reduction its effective cooldown can be as low as 30 seconds. * can be used at the beginning of a team fight to instantly gain 5 stacks of . * strength grows considerably when equipped with both neutral buffs, start getting them as soon as possible. **With some wards, can be used to steal the enemy's own buffs. *When 1v1ing an as , try using to dodge their first . Immediately you are in a good place to chase them, have dealt more damage, built a stack on , and have a cooldown advantage. If you can dodge while they are casting , you will have an even greater advantage. For this reason, be careful using offensively against another . * can and should be saved when in a teamfight or on a one on one situation to last hit or to finish off a enemy if they run away. Since the range is global and does massive amounts of damage you can defeat any champion with a method of escape. e.g using her and then following up with would not be able to escape your well aimed . **Although is a channeled ability, you cannot stop the channel with hard CC. The only way to prevent Ezreal from ulting mid-cast is by killing him. **Never forget that is global and you may be able to snipe a enemy champion from all the way across the map if you have a good aim. You can also use it to soften up a enemy that you are aiming to fight. **If you decide to snipe a fleeing enemy, make sure they don't have any sort of heal, shield or invulnerability. **Also note that can be seen through the fog, so a wary opponent can watch for it and avoid it from a distance. ** has a channel time upfront and is easily dodged by skilled players. For this reason, it is often a good idea to use it to hit an entire team immediately after the battle starts, dealing significant total damage and granting multiple stacks of . ** is especially powerful in Dominion, delaying enemies' attempts to capture your towers and buying crucial time. Due to its relatively low cool down in conjunction with , use it wisely and use it often. *Smart casting will give you a faster response time, allowing you to hit more abilities. Build usage * deals physical damage. Stacking up on armor penetration runes greatly increase the damage this skill deals, especially in the lower levels. * has several options regarding using armor penetration and armor reduction in all of his builds (Mind the notes regarding armor penetration): ** is a good early item for an attack damage or hybrid (attack damage and ability power) build, granting attack damage, armor penetration, and cooldown reduction. ** can be used as an all-around item complementing well into mid to late-phase. While a less to not-effective option for ability power, its strength for and improving auto-attacks with attack speed, attack damage and armor reduction make it a good item against low - mid armor champions. ** complements for and attack damage. While less-useful for regular auto-attack than , the armor penetration is the strongest against mid-high armor stacking champions, it is an amazing item against tougher enemies. It's low cost makes it an affordable purchase in the early-phase. It's however not exactly suitable for ability power and/or hybrid builds as is. *You can play either as a ranged physical or caster damage per second depending on how you build him. ** Physical damage per second plays like a ranged damage per second, utilizing autoattacks, and for burst damage, and other abilities for utility and supplementary damage. ** Caster damage per second plays like an area of effect caster, utilizing and to damage multiple targets in battles while using for supplementary damage and cooldown reduction. *If you get you can turn into a very fast jungler and increase his farming considerably. *The casting of procs 's damage buff, which is then applied when the shot hits the target, thus increasing its damage. **If you miss , auto attack the enemy once before casting again. Same applies for using other abilities before casting , as not using the can decrease considerably DPS. ** If using a primarily AP build, it is much better to go with than to improve this proc. * can be stacked quickly using . On cast it procs one stack, and procs a second stack if it hits the target. * As applies on-hit effects, you can harass tanky enemies with it and to maximize damage. * Cannot critically strike however, so building items like Infinity Edge would be less effective than building an item like The Bloodthirster * When building AP, and will boost your damage output by providing 35% CDR, 75 AP, and 12 MP5. * / improve his kiting ability, and grant him a slow. ** If using a primarily AP build, it is much better to go with . * Dependant what you build, Ezreal can choose to pick up an , or both. ** Within the preparation phase of Dominion in the early 1:20 minutes, Ezreal can start collecting Mana with by keeping every ability on Cooldown. This can serve as a minor improvement for the early phases. ** While the bonus Mana pool of and are the same, they compliment each other very well. Getting both requires a high level of farm though. Nevertheless, each item is very useful if quickly farmed and can be a fundamental part of most builds. * can trigger 's passive, making it a core item on any AP build since it increases 's AP ratio from .2 to 1.2. * will proc the auto attack charges for and in doing so, proc 's passive. * is perfect for both AD or AP as it provides Attack Speed, Cooldown Reduction to continiously spam , Mana Regen to make sure you don't run out of mana so quickly, and Ability Power to increase all Ezreal's ability damage, and all for a relatively low cost. **With and , has virtually no cooldown if it hits a target. Countering * is fairly squishy at early game. Harassing him early will hinder his gold and experience gain. * Three of his spells deal magic damage. Buying a or early will help you mitigate his damage if he builds towards those spells. * has a global range. Take care when recalling when your health is low. ** The projectile can be seen through fog, watching the map while recalling can help you notice it soon enough to move out of the way. Champion Spotlight First Spotlight GfeNQ_dbPvE Second Spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dGYt0Ibw94&feature=colike Category:Champion strategies